1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pickup-style work vehicle having a driver's section, and a loading floor that is arranged rearwardly of the driver's section and that can be moved to a dumping position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pickup-style work vehicle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,159 (see FIG. 2, FIGS. 5-7), which has a loading floor (shown at 2 in FIG. 2) that is arranged rearwardly of the vehicle and that can be moved a dumping position, and a partition member (shown at 5 in FIG. 1) that is adapted to partition between the loading floor and the driver's section. In this pickup-style work vehicle, as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7 of the above-noted U.S. patent, the partition member can be fixed to the loading floor. The position of the partition member can be changed by changing the fixed position of the partition member relative to the loading floor. However, the construction where the partition member is fixed to the loading floor is employed, the partition member is also moved upward together with the loading floor when the loading floor is moved to a dumping position, as a result of which the partition member is absent at the position rearwardly of the driver's section (see FIG. 2B of the above-noted U.S. patent). This hampers the partition member from covering the rear side of the driver's section as the loading floor is moved to the dumping position. Consequently, the rear side of the driver's section opens as the loading floor is moved to the dumping position. Further, when the partition member is moved upward together with the loading floor, the overall height of the work vehicle becomes greater than the partition member as the loading floor is moved to the dumping position, which restricts the height of the loading floor at the dumping position. Thus, the operator needs to move the loading floor to its dumping position while worrying about the presence of the partition member. Therefore, there exists a problem that the dumping operation of the loading floor has to be performed carefully, reducing efficiency of the dumping operation of the loading floor.